


Communication of a different kind

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Down-time with your commanding officer.





	Communication of a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> Maritim Hotel Bonn, RingCon, Pianobar, 2008-10-03 09:00pm to 09:19pm

"I never suspected to see you in such an establishment." 

Ivanova raised her glass in mock salute. 

"Likewise, Captain." 

Sheridan smiled, watching with interest when a new song came on and Ivanova began to stomp her foot to the beat. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

She looked surprised, but not more than him, who had immediately uttered the question his mind had come up with.

When they reached the floor however, the music changed to a faster pace. Ivanova smiled. 

"Let's see who you are on the floor then. I challenge you." 

He returned her smile full force. 

"Accepted." 

They started like in every other competition. Slowly testing the waters, trying to gauge how good the other was in certain situations. It ended with both of them dancing the most difficult figures they could come up with. Combining them to a dance that became more passionate by the minute. At the end of one song, they stood so close together, their mouths almost touched in a kiss. Both smiled softly; Sheridan spinning away the next moment. But they still ended up in the exact same position. Until one of them finally leaned into the kiss both of them seemed to want. It was a very sensual kiss, full of promise. When it stopped both their faces were flushed and almost identical grins had surfaced. In unspoken agreement however, they returned to dancing. It seemed like this was their way of saying they were content. 

Tomorrow was tomorrow and today was now. 

Tomorrow could wait a little longer.


End file.
